powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Mitchell
"Pink Ranger, Rescue ready!" Dana Mitchell is the daughter of Captain Mitchell and the younger sister of Ryan Mitchell. She is the Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger, as well as a paramedic. She is a member of the Lightspeed Rangers. She is also referred to as Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger or Lightspeed Rescue Pink Ranger, though these are more in reference to the show than proper labels. Biography Lightspeed Rescue Dana is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together from all over Mariner Bay, and is a valuable asset to the team as one of the Rangers. Dana has a very brief stint as a model, but she resigns when it starts to interfere in her Ranger duties. She is later reconciled with her long-lost brother, Ryan, who joins them as the Titanium Ranger. During the series, she develops feelings for Carter Grayson, the Red Ranger, but it's unknown if she has expressed them yet, the feelings seems to be mutual. An example is in the episode The Last Ranger, when the Rangers, save Dana, lose their memories, Carter sees Dana get hurt and it restores his memories. Time Force Following the defeat of Queen Bansheera, Dana fulfilled her dream of becoming a doctor and practices as a pediatrician. She returns to duty and fights alongside the Time Force Rangers when Vypra returns from the dead. She fought alongside Jen Scotts, her Pink Ranger successor and the Pink Time Force Ranger. Legacy of Power The Lightspeed Rangers were featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Dana and Carter were helping the residents of Harwood County before reuniting with their fellow Lightspeed Rangers to defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Pink Lightspeed Ranger Zords *Med Rescue 5 *Rail Rescue 5 *OmegaZord 5 *Lifeforce Megazord Arsenal *Rescue Morpher *Rescue Blaster *Thermo Blaster *Rescue Injector *V-Lancer *Battle Booster *Lightspeed Cycle Ranger Key The Pink Lightspeed Ranger Key is Dana’s personal ranger key. This key along with the majority of the Core Ranger Keys are seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. This key is mainly used by Emma Goodall (Super Megaforce Pink) who uses it to fight as the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. Although it has not been used, it has been seen in the Scanner App. Family *Ryan Mitchell - Older Brother *Captain William Mitchell - Father Notes *Although never referred to as it in the show, Dana's Ranger file for Lightspeed Rescue lists her Ranger designation as "Pink 5". *Dana is the first Pink Ranger to break the tradition of having a name that begins with a "K-" sound, her predecessors being (in chronological order): Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Cassie Chan, Kendrix Morgan, and Karone. *Her Sentai counterpart is also a worker in the medical field. However, Matsuri is more of a paramedic/EMT, with Dana being more of a doctor. *To become a pediatrician, one must first finish four years of medical school and then three years residency. Before July 1 2007, where residency hours were capped to 80 hours a week, medical residents often spent over 100 hours a week and rarely have time for another job as there were 168 hours in a week. Therefore, Dana becoming a pediatrician in one year is inconsistent with the requirements to be a pediatrician as it is unlikely she could have done pediatric residency while working at Lightspeed at the same time as the Lightspeed Pink Ranger. It is also unlikely for her to even have a job as a paramedic while doing pediatric residency at the same time. *Dana is the only member of the main Lightspeed team related to the mentor; just like the female/mentor relationship in GoGoFive. **The only other who is related is a Ranger not in GoGoFive. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also References Category:Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Lightspeed Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Pink Ranger Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR Brigade-themed Rangers Category:PR 5